Jackiesepticeyes Reviews Pool Party Panic
by Exotos135
Summary: Jackie decides to take a look at one of Fish Hook's last special episodes.


**(Jackie's bedroom)**

Jackie scratches her head and looks around before saying, "So...today, I'm going to...review an episode of Fish Hooks. A disney series that Alex Hirsch of Gravity Falls, first worked on."

After that, Jackie pinches the bridge of her nose in confused frustration. "Before I begin, one simple question."

The girl yells the next at the top of her lungs as she points to her left, where a poster of Fish Hooks appears, and then to the right, where a poster of Gravity Falls appears.

"HOW DID ALEX HIRSCH GO FROM _THIS_ TO _THAT_?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm...still baffled as to how the creator of Gravity Falls first started with this cartoon. I mean, it's such an extreme difference: from a cartoon only a couple of people gave a crap about to one of the most successful shows of 2012!"

"But hey, you didn't come here to hear me rant about it, you came here to hear my opinions on one particular episode: Pool Party Panic."

 **-ABOUT THE SHOW-**

"It's the average school comedy but with fish. That's about it."

 **-ABOUT THE EPISODE-**

"The episode begins with a brand new humanized version of the opening, which...I think is actually pretty good. It's easy on the eyes, at least."

Then the actual episode begins.

"The episode begins for real with a human Mr. Baldwin checking for student assisstance, wherein we see the rest of the cast has been turned into humans, including Milo, who wakes up from dreaming about the show, which was apparently a dream in this timeline."

For a split second, the words "And now you envy Milo." flash on the screen.

"He tells everybody about the dream he had, and then after some more talking, Mr. Baldwin puts him in charge of taking care of the class fish."

"Okay, human or fish, Milo is still Milo. You never leave him in charge of anything. EVER."

Then it shows Bea and her friends in the cafeteria.

"So we go on to the cafeteria, where we learn about Shellsea's-oh sorry, Chelsea's-pool party, which we won't go into detail until much later. You know, for an episode called " _Pool Party Panic_ ", the pool party doesn't play any important role until the last third of it, and even then, it's just the hideout for the sentient walking fish tank."

Back in the real world, Jackie complains:

"Hey writers, protip: if you're going to give your episode a name like Pool Party Panic, make sure the pool party and the panic go together, not separated."

Back in the episode, it skips to the part where Milo goes to the closed Freshwater High.

"Anyway, let's skip to the part where things get interesting. Milo returns to the high school after remembering he forgot to bring the class fish with him-typical Milo stuff-and he finds something...peculiar."

It then shows fish Milo, Oscar and Bea waving at the human Milo.

"He, Oscar and Bea in fish form!"

Next up is the scene where Oscar and Bea find Milo, who is in a fetal position and moving back and forth.

"This event ends up being so shocking and nonsensical that, next day, he's hiding in a fetal position behind a bush next to the pool. He explains to everybody that this reality is a dream and in the real world they're fish, but because he's the only one who saw the fish counterparts and people in this universe aren't as stupid as their fish counterparts, they don't believe him."

A version of the scene, only in the Equestria Girls world, is shown as Jackie says:

"I wonder if a scene like this in Equestria Girls would've made it a bit more tolerable."

Then, after realizing what she just said, Jackie blurts,

"Crap, now that I mentioned the movie, I need to talk about it, don't I?"

A simply "yes" appears under Jackie, and the girl facepalms. Then the Equestria Girls theme song and opening plays.

"Yes, as you probably know, the episode's plot is highly similar to the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic movie, Equestria Girls. In this movie, Twilight's crown is stolen by an old apprentice of Celestia, Sunset Shimmer, and she's sent to an alternate dimension that simply has to have been inspired by fanfiction, since everybody's a human with weird skin colors and they all attend the same school, even the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

As Jackie adds the next, scenes from the episode

"However, despite the two of them sounding very similar to each other, they're quite different: for example, in terms of stakes, Equestria Girls wins simply by the fact that, while Milo having to discover if the human world is the real world the stakes are big since he's in a role, Twilight has to deal with Sunset as both a jerk and a crown-empowered demon that might cause great damage to the multiverse."

"Also, the obstacles the main characters face are different: Twilight has trouble fitting into the human world but at least tries to learn with help from the human versions of her friends, while Milo suffers a meltdown because of the fact the world could be real or could be imaginary."

It then shows a picture of Bloo from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends with the sign "Warning" on top of him.

"Spoiler alert: it's imaginary."

And soon returns to the episode.

"And, because, he's the only one-outside of a pair of characters I'll mention later-that has seen something so shocking."

"And the third most notable difference of the bunch, Equestria Girls has become it's own sort of franchise with movie sequels, an upcoming one and even a spin-off TV series. Pool Party Panic is a 22 minute episode from a show that was on it's final season by the time it aired."

"There, now that I said all of that crap, can I return to the review?"

The simple "yes" returns.

"Thank you."

It shows Milo jumping into the pool and having difficulty in doing so, which is followed by him closing his eyes as the human Bea rescues him.

"So, in order to prove to everybody that he's not nuts-which, taking into account what he had done prior to and after this special, is easier said than done-Milo jumps into the pool and tries to swim with his tail, only to almost drown in the process."

"Luckily, the human Bea goes to his aid and-"

Milo opens his eyes again, and they see...the fish Bea.

"What the hell?"

"So yeah, this episode is all just a dream Milo is having, what a shock," Jackie blurts as "And now I envy Milo" briefly flashes.

Back on the human world, we see Milo on Jumbo and Albert's laboratory.

"With the distinction between fiction and reality becoming more and more difficult to decipher, Milo goes to the human versions of Jumbo and Albert, who shock him into yet another alternate reality: one where everybody is a farm animal!"

A poster for Back at the Barnyard is shown.

"Sounds familiar."

Back in the human world:

"So Milo gets some adivce from a talking apple-yeah, it gets weird rather fast-and returns to the human world, where he takes human Oscar and human Bea back to the classroom to see..."

It shows human Baldwin and human Mrs. Lips on a date.

"A pair of teachers dating!"

It shows a scene where Rainbow Dash goes "DUN DUN DUUUUUN!" on the canyons, then return to the episode to put focus on the fish tank, which now has arms and legs and is getting ready to escape.

"Oh and the fish tank gets limbs and becomes sentient, but still, TEACHERS DATING!"

"So the the main three chase after fishtank, crossing a dimension where they're food and where they're in a videogame in the process, until they finally reach the pool party. Yeah, remember that little event that wasn't really important until now?"

Then it shows Milo diving into the pool, soon followed by the rest of the students.

"Anyway, after finding the fishtank swimming on a floatie in the pool-how did nobody notice that yet?-Milo dives in and is soon followed by practically the rest of the students, who create an absolute clusterfuck of people that makes finding the fishtank even harder."

It shows Oscar taking off his shirts and Milo swimming in an ocean for the fishtank.

"Luckily, Oscar manages to distract everybody with his paleness and... I'll admit, what comes next is what I think is the best scene in the episode."

Milo is suddenly struck by an ocean wave and is caught inside a water tornado, where he remains unconscious the talking apple from before gives Milo some encouraging words as he turns from human, to animal, to apple, to human again. Milo's eyes spring open, he destroys the waternado somehow and immediately heads for the fish tank.

"The music, the atmosphere, I just love this scene even if it's followed by a pretty lame ending: Milo wakes up back in the real fish world and does a little "rap" before the episode wraps up. However, what comes before that is still pretty good."

Then it shows the ending scene with Rat and Snake changing between humans, pigs, food and then back to their original forms.

"There is also the traditional ending scene with Rat and Snake, who cycle through human, pig, food and then normal forms before ending. While the normal designs are okay to me and the food and pig designs don't impress me, I like the humans ones, it's just a shame these human versions of the characters don't get to do anything."

"In fact..." Jackie scratches her chin as an imaginary title card for a show called "Rat & Snake" appears above her, then simply vanishes as she adds, "Nah, it would never catch on. So anyway, what's my score for the episode?"

 **-JACKIE'S SCORE-**

"There are things it does right, and things it does wrong, but for the most part I find this episode enjoyable: the human characters look pretty cool, and the idea is intimately interesting, however, the major spoiler of this all being a dream ruins a good deal of the episode, not to mention we don't see much of the human worlds. But hey, I'm fine with what I got."

"I'll give it a 6 out of 10."

"I'm Jackiesepticeyes, and if somebody can do it, please make some kind of spin-off fic of Friend Hooks!"

With that said, Jackie signs off and turns off the camera.


End file.
